vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aiming to Kill
Mal-El, Julianna and Bonnie found the house where the witch Marianne was hiding. It was a large house but abandoned. It looked like a home that a large family would have lived but vines have now covered the house from top to bottom, its the perfect place to hid a zombie horde. "Really? Why does it always have to be an abandoned, old house or building. I think I'm starting to miss the good old fashion castle now Mal", Julianna said obviously irritated. "Don't worry this shouldn't take long as long as Kol, Finn, the hybrids, and the Salvatore's all play their part this night and we wouldn't have to spend another day or night dealing with zombies". "Yeah Mal but I would prefer to just run inside and snapped the witch's neck myself", Julianna looked over to Bonnie who was following silently. "I think I liked her better before you took away her free will". "Don't worry I will return after we are done here". When they reached the front of the house they were met by Marianne who was carrying a Desert Eagle in her hand. "It seems the dog in the vamp found me and you brought a witch to how nice", Marianne said. Suddenly an extremely large group of zombies appeared. 'Camouflage spell' Mal thought to himself. "These are all of my zombies, as you can imagine they are quite a handful especially when they are hungry". "They cant kill us maybe Bonnie but not me and Julianna". "So lets go Mal, the zombies will die if we kill her right?". "She's not alone Julianna be patient". "Sorry but my patients has run out". She charged Marianne using her amazing speed but she crashed into an invisible force. "What was that?". Before anyone could respond she was surrounded by Kol and the hybrids. "What's going on and why are you guys surrounding me?". "I told you she wasn't alone. Am I to understand your necromancy has advanced so far that you can now control the undead?", Mal asked. "Yes and now we can fight", Marianne replied with a sinister smile. Julianna was able to break out the circle she was in and ran into the woods with the hybrids and Kol hot on her trail. Before the zombies could react Mal-El used his speed to grab Marianne and push her into the house. Inside Finn, Stefan, Elena, and Damon waited for him. "Great you four as well. You must like having others do the work for you? Tell me what's your plan". "Oh its not my plan", she responded. "Then who?". "Someone far more sinister, he's frightening, smart, and powerful. The worst combination someone like him could". Elena charged Mal-El and pushed him into a wall. He used the opportunity to snap her neck so he wouldn't kill her. without realizing it he was staked from behind by Stefan and pinned down by Damon. The zombies began to break inside the house. Bonnie walked calmly and freely. "What are you waiting for do something!". She looked at Mal and then walked to Marianne's side. "I gave her free will back, it was tricky but I did it. Now she will help kill you in return for the Gilbert boy". "You killed Jeremy after I worked so hard to bring him back", Bonnie said. Mal-El became angry, he had zero tolerance for treachery. The zombies began to dog pile on top of him. After a few moments Julianna and tried to get them off of him but was stopped by Kol. "I'm sorry Julianna but I need to do this". Bonnie placed a barrier between Julianna and Mal-El so she couldn't help him. "Bonnie you are making a mistake, trust me", she replied. After minutes everyone on the dog pile flew off of Mal. Instead of the charming handsome young man now stood a seven foot tall beast with dark fur and shinning dark eyes. "What is that?", Bonnie said now filled with fear. "That's Mal in wolf form", Julianna said. Everyone even the zombies stepped back worried not to get to close. Marianne stepped forward and shot off several shots that hit there target. But Mal was still standing unaffected, before she could fire he was gone. She turned left and the dark beast tackled her threw the wall. She was bruised but regained her posture and started shooting but Mal was missing. He appeared behind her in human form with his claws on his neck. "What do you want?", she asked afraid. He grabbed her hand and took the ring off of it. "The Annulo defunctorum otherwise known as the Ring of the Dead", he said. "That's it! that stupid ring!", she responded. "This ring has far greater importance than you realized". After that he ripped open her throat. The zombies dropped dead and everyone was freed from her spell and Mal-El and Julianna was gone. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Fanfiction